About The Game
Dragon Land is a 3D Platformer Game from Socialpoint. It is released on March 4 2016. Description (Edit by users) History (Edit by users) Plot Evil Borg kidnaps Blaze’s friends and scatters them around the world. After rescuing Rocky from Big Bertha, Blaze ventures to Egypt to find Evil Borg. They then find the Green Snake, who is keeping Flora captive. Rocky/Ignis rescues her while Blaze continues to find the villain. They then make their way to Midnight, where they find Yellow Hat Spike Mouse who stops them. Flora/Freddie defeats him and the dragons keep going. After defeating Mad Purple Shooter, they come across Gray Giant, who has Blizzy with him. They defeat him and save the young Blizzard Dragon. Big Bertha demands revenge and captures Ice Cube as bait. The dragons still emerge victorious and rescue Ice Cube. In Asia, The Samurai tells the dragons they must know how to fight alone. Yet this is an outright fabrication as Blaze‘s friends work together to get through specific Levels. E.g: Atoll Ascent ( Glide) Or Pyramid Peril ( Flora) In the final battle, (which is a Glide level but Socialpoint obviously wants Blaze to finish Evil Borg) Evil Borg tells Blaze about how he shouldn‘t be there and Blaze tells him that he shouldn’t have kidnapped his friends. After Blaze/Pew Die Pie/Tutanky defeats Evil Borg, they return to Fresh but there isn’t a proper ending. Dragons *Blaze, a Flame Dragon. *Rocky, a Terra Dragon. *Flora, a Nature Dragon. *Blizzy, a Blizzard Dragon. *Ice Cube, an Ice Cube Dragon. *Tutanky, a Pharaoh Dragon. *Pewdiepie, a Pirate Dragon. *Ignis, a Flaming Rock Dragon. *Freddy, a Mercury Dragon. *Blackie, a Dark Dragon. Enemies Episode 1: Fresh * TBA Episode 2: Egypt * TBA Episode 3: Midnight * TBA Episode 4: Carribean * TBA Episode 5: Grand Canyon * TBA Episode 6: Fresh * TBA Episode 7: Egypt * TBA Episode 8: Icy North * TBA Episode 9: Asia * TBA Episode 10: Molten Core * TBA Episode 11: Galaxy * TBA Episode 12: Egypt (Molten Core) * TBA Quick Play (Edit by users) Campaign / Continue #Episode 1 is about Fresh, when Evil Borg captured Blaze's friends. Boss is Black Guard. Later Mad Black Guard. #Episode 2 is about Egypt, Boss is Green Splitter. Later Green Snake. #Episode 3 is about Carribean and later Midnight, Boss is Yellow Spike Hat Mouse. #Episode 4 is about Midnight and later Carribean, Boss is Mad Purple Shooter. #Episode 5 is about Grand Canyon, Boss is Gray Giant. #Episode 6 is about Fresh again, Boss is Mad Orange Shooter. #Episode 7 is about Egypt again, Boss is Black Guard again with red spike hat mouses as a train. Later Mad Black Guard with red spike hat mouses as a train too. #Episode 8 is about Icy North, Boss is Penguin King with bomb booster. #Episode 9 is about Asia, Boss is The Samurai with shield booster. #Episode 10 is about Molten Core as hell furnace, Boss is Boss Skeletor but he leaves. Later Yellow Spike Hat Mouse again. #Episode 11 is about Galaxy, Boss is Blue Snake who is a writer and summon meteorites. #Evil Borg is making Darkness and it's taking control over Dragon Land. Episode 12 is about Egypt again in night, Boss is also Borg Borg. Invite (Edit by users) Multiplayer (Edit by users) Rankings (Edit by users)Category:Dragon Land